This Life
by Innocent Fox
Summary: Red, a young man from Pallet Town achieved the impossible, he became the Champion. Now, as he adjusts to life after the Pokémon League, he sees familiar faces, makes new allies and learns about what it means to be an adult in a world begining anew.
1. Innocence

_**This Life**_

**Innocence**

The town of Pallet; the home to the leading expert on Pokémon, Professor Oak, or that was its one claim to fame. Now, the unassuming, small place was known for something much more now. Mere minutes had passed since a young man they could call their own had become the Pokémon Indigo League Champion. Its second Champion in under an hour.

Tens of people piled into Viridian City's Pokémon Centre, hoping to catch a glimpse of the television screen above the front desk. The Elite Four had been crushed and so had their new Champion all because one youth took a dream almost too far. That young man became known to these people, and the other countless amount of people watching in Kanto and Johto, as Red.

Red stood with his Charizard, smoke billowed out of it's nostrils after the hard fight he had endured with it's long time rival, a Blastoise belonging to the Champion. That Champion, was Red's own rival, a male known to these people only a short period of time ago, that was, until he had been defeated.

_'CHALLENGER WINS' _flashed on the screens of the televisions and fireworks went off. The fireworks had been set off an hour before, now their replacements were booming and exploding under the starry sky.

Red's rival collapsed to his knees, bemused but he felt it was okay, like a weight had been lifted. A weight of expectation. His rival was known as Blue.

The Charizard returned to it's Pokéball and Red walked over to his friend, he held out his hand, offering help. Blue obliged and raised to meet eye to eye with his successor.

"Well done, old friend." Blue whispered, wrapping his right arm around Red's back before doing the same with his left, embracing him.

They stood for a minute as the cameras watched, neither of them cared but the crowd kept cheering, Blue raising Red's arm to show him as the new Champion. The shouts from the audience kept coming, Professor Oak walked out on to the field, accompanied by a reporter, she looked eager to get an interview.

"Young man! Young man!" She barked at Red.

"Can we get an interview with the new Champion?" She continued.

Professor Oak held her back, instead muttering to Red about heading to the rear of the stadium. Red nodded and walked with the aged man, Blue instead taking the bullet and talking with the reporter.

Professor Oak took Red through a door emblazoned with the image of a Dragonite, a Pokémon Red had seen, faced and defeated for the first time on this night.

"Come in here 'Red'," the Professor said with a knowing nod.

"We will register you and your Pokémon as the new Champions!" He typed on the almost ancient looking machine, a holographic display flickered on and Red watched as his Pokémon were recorded on screen for the first time.

_- Eevee - _

_- Snorlax _-

_- Pikachu _-

_- Wartortle _-

_- Ivysaur _-

_- Charizard _-

"You've done it m'boy! You've become the Champion!"

Red eyed the tiled flooring, his mentor watching him closely.

"This...this is what you wanted, no?" The older man asked.

"...I-I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Professor Oak was notably unnerved by this reaction.

"I just mean...they're gonna be after me now, aren't they? Pestering me for a battle, every day until I lose."

Professor Oak sympathised with him, the expert had, after all, been close to that ultimate prize himself.

"Listen, we'll go back to Pallet Town and see how this all works out, okay?"

"Okay."

Blue finished his interview with the reporter, grabbing his Pokéballs and walked out of the Indigo Plateau, the enormous trees dwarfing him as they fell back to Viridian City.

Viridian City and Route One had become flooded with people, they were hoping to catch a glimpse of the new Champion in his own environment, cameras flashed as a few policemen cordoned off the area.

"We love you!"

"Marry me!"

"I want to be you!"

They all shouted at Red's bedroom window.

Red's mother walked upstairs as he headed downstairs, she was baffled but asked him anyway, "Why do I have to call my own son, 'Red'?"

"League regulations or something like that. A codename to avoid people taking my real details and stealing Pokémon from me."

"How can they do that anyway?"

"Through the PC. Plus, it's to stop them finding anything out about you either. I'd rather you were safe than not at all. Plus I'll be leaving again soon, then they'll leave Pallet alone shortly and go back to their own lives."

"I know son. You just be careful out there."

"I will be." He smiled a genuine smile, the first one in a long time and he hugged her tightly.

As his mother retired to her room, he went downstairs and watched television, made himself a sandwich, ate it and he became quickly bored. Switching off the television, he rifled through his dumped backpack, finding nothing of interest so he searched the front pocket. In it he grabbed something he had not seen in almost two years, a journal his mother had given him, simply to write notes but he hadn't even bothered to open it. Red peeled the plastic off and he flicked through the crisp, lined, white pages, a satisfying smell came from it. Searching for a good pen, he found his mother's best one and began to write.

Blue walked into his grandfather's laboratory, hands in pockets, shoulders slumped back.

"Gramps..." He started.

"Just a minute Gary..." came the reply from under a desk.

"Gramps, I think I want to be a Gym Leader."

Professor Oak hit his head when he heard 'Gym Leader'.

"You...you do? Why ever so?"

"Well after...'Red' beat me, the noise and the feeling of being so important to the wider scheme of things really made me think."

"You want to make a difference?"

"Yeah. Is that so bad?"

"Of course not! Where would you reside though?"

"I was thinking somewhere in Johto, either that or in Fuchsia. I heard Koga's gonna give it up."

Professor Oak put his hand to his chin, "You really want to do this?"

"Definitely. I think I'll call it Blue's Gym, maybe have a Blue Badge."

"You're not going to go back to your real name? That's awfully strange."

"I know, I know, Red's the Champion, I don't need a code or anything but I think it's ominous, quite mysterious and foreboding."

"Oh-ho! Gar-I mean 'Blue', you go for it then!"

Red scanned over the page and looked to what he had written.

_May 30th, year whatever;_

_I don't really know what to put down here, I'm surprised I remember how to write, it's been so long. Sigh. I just sighed in real life, there, that's something the people want to know about their champ right? He sighs, like the rest of them. STOP THE PRESSES. I am seventeen years old, eighteen in June but who's counting right? I'm Red to them now, I could be a murderer and they wouldn't care, so long as signed their Pokéball or Pokédex. I left here almost two years ago, when I got my Pokémon licence, I got it on my sixteenth birthday, the last semblance of law and order in this place really. The only criminals people care about are Team Rocket and they're gone now, they've seen enough horror and lost enough in their life times anyway. I leave my home once more to set out on another journey, one of self discovery or some other clichéd stuff like that. My name is now Red, I am the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League Champion of both Kanto and Johto._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <strong>_**I had seen a lack of stories on Red's journey after the Elite Four and Mount Silver on here so I decided to write my own. I have a lot in mind for this so keep reading, thanks in advance for any views/reviews!**


	2. Belongings

**Belongings**

Red gathered the essentials into his backpack, the old TM's and HM's he didn't need were given to his mother to donate to the Trainers Foundation. He packed ten Pokéballs, a few Great Balls and a couple of Ultra Balls to make sure he would be ready. He looked at his Master Ball, a prototype with a higher storage capability and higher chance of Pokémon capture than any previous generation. He packed his Pokédex, some bites to eat, max potions, full restores and pokéfood as well, setting it down on the sofa next to his dressing gown clad mother. She had bags under her eyes and her dyed crimson hair was tied back in its familiar ponytail.

She yawned, "Remind me why I have to be up at five again?"

"To see me off forever!" Red laughed, she gave a smile before bursting into tears.

"Do you have to leave again? Just stay here!"

"Wha-?"

"I miss you too much, you can't leave your mother behind like this any more. I know you visited a few times last year but I've been so lonely." The tears streaming down her face hurt Red. He thought she would be okay with her Bellsprout, but as he thought about it, it wasn't exactly ripe for conversation.

"I'll visit every month, a week at a time."

"Y-you promise?" She stammered.

Red nodded, "Yeah. No need to be constantly on the move. Besides, Wartortle can swim me over or I can get Pidgeot out the PC and fly here. Charizard hates flying," he replied with a small chuckle.

In his head, he had no idea where he was going. Professor Oak, however, might have an idea.

Arriving, Red walked up the familiar wood panelling and spotted Oak and Blue chatting away.

"...but Gramps, Fuchsia wouldn't be the worst place to go."

"Yes, but it's too far for my tastes Gary."

"I left here for almost two years!"

"You visited Daisy and I once, that broke her heart."

Blue stood, arms crossed over his crisp black shirt, one side of his collar was popped, the other down, his familiar necklace hung loose. His light brown hair had been cut, probably by Daisy, Red thought. The spikes still high as ever. Red always felt under dressed around him.

"Hey guys." Red piped in.

"Why hello Red, just come for a visit or something else?" Professor Oak said, greeting him.

"Well," Red started, "I wanted a word with you and a word with Blue."

"Very well," the Professor sat down, "How can I help?"

"I need to head off somewhere, somewhere I can go and not be pestered constantly."

Professor Oak did his usual hand to chin routine, thinking aloud, "But you're the Champion now. You have to accept that."

"Maybe I still can be, but pass it on to somebody else...?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

Red glanced at Blue.

"What about Blue?"

"Wha...?" Blue became speechless.

"Yeah, you'll be a great Champion."

"I...I..."

"Go on, you destroyed a lot of my best Pokémon, you can beat a challenger who you haven't fought before. Easy."

"What if they're better than me?"

"Look, the only reason I beat you was because we've fought a lot. We grew accustomed to each others strategies and Pokémon team." Red said this and immediately felt like he being patronising and condescending. Blue didn't seem to take it this way.

"I agree, but I've got a new goal now."

Red's face spoke volumes, Blue's one and only dream was to be Champion, "Y-you have a new dream?"

"Yeah," Blue winked, "I've decided to become a Gym Leader."

Red felt confused, "Why?"

"Look, you're in the Elite Four, you get a new challenger once a month, at best. Being a Gym Leader means I can face about five, six, seven eager trainers a day."

"You really want to do this?" Red replied, sounding to Blue exactly like his grandfather.

"I've been Champion, been there done that and most importantly...done it before you." He gave Red a playful nudge.

Red laughed, "I suppose you're right. But I can't have you stronger than me!"

"Damn, you figured out my plan!" Blue grinned playfully.

Professor Oak interrupted, "It still doesn't mean you have a gym to call your own."

Before Blue could speak, Red replied, "He can go to Viridian. The gym's been abandoned."

"Giovanni...he's gone?" Oak was shocked by this news. "But why?"

"I...kinda defeated Team Rocket and when I faced him for the badge, he told me he would stop stealing and killing Pokémon if I won."

"...and you beat him..."

"Yeah," Red scratched the back of his head, "He just went."

Blue looked ecstatic, he set off without a goodbye.

Oak shouted after him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To take that gym as my own!"

"Applications will be needed my boy!"

"I'll get it, don't worry."

Blue left, Red wished he had that amount of determination, that amount of confidence in his own ability. Granted, he had a large boost defeating the best trainers in Kanto but was it enough?

The double doors shut, the slight breeze that had peeked through leaving with them. Professor Oak pulled his long, white laboratory coat closed, his fidgeting needing to be fulfilled.

"What should I do Professor?" Red mused.

"Look Red, you are the Champion now, you can do whatever you like but the League rules are clear. You must let at least one person challenge you to a full battle once a year to maintain your hold on the title."

The frown Red continued to have plastered on his face led to Professor Oak's conclusion.

"Do you remember a cave just on the outskirts of Cerulean?"

Red had to think back, "Yeah...a guy stood outside there day and night, barely moving. I never saw him eat."

"The reason he guards it is because it is only accessible to the Champion of the region. Gossip, as always, suggests a Pokémon is involved. Apparently one lives deep inside, a strong one no doubt.

Oak scratched the back of his neck and raised his brow in puzzlement. "Even I don't know. How about you head there? It might just give you the boost you need."

The near-elderly man smiled kindly at Red, he had a lot of confidence in him and the younger man trusted his mentor dearly.

"I think I might do that. Just one thing..."

"Yes?" Quizzed Oak.

"Are there any Zubat's in the cave? I hate wild Zubat's."

"I can't make any guarantees," he said, laughing.

Saying his goodbyes, Red walked out of Pallet Town, preferring to take in the sights and seeing what had changed, he looked over to his home one last time, feeling guilty but also happy he would be returning soon enough. Heading up to Route One and onward to Viridian, he stopped and watched a Pidgey pecking away at itself on the first ledge outside of his home town. It flew away cautiously as he approached and he perched himself down on it, opening up his backpack, Red pulled out his journal and his mother's good pen.

_May 31__st_

_Just said my goodbyes, again. I hate it, the first time was hard enough, an hour of sitting with my mother, explaining the pros whilst she listed the cons as mothers are likely to do. I want to see what is so special about this place. How powerful are the Pokémon and how dark, dank and wet is the cave? Cerulean is a watery place after all. Still, at least I can train in relative peace, no young kids asking for me to battle their parent's Pokémon. I don't hate children, they just remind me too much of what I wish I was again. Safe, secure and not a care in the world. 'Sure kid, I'll let my Charizard chargrill your dad's Beedrill. Why not?' Now that makes me look like a power hungry, ego centric moron. This coming from the guy writing in a journal chronicling his own personal journey. _

_I will make one serious point though. Professor Oak is a good man, better than good, a true hero. People look up to Lance when they should be looking up to the man who started giving out 'starters' and creating the Pokédex from crude, digital army handbooks. Could Lance rewrite all the code? Above all, would he give them out FOR FREE? I'm not the first to receive a starter and I won't be the last. To be honest, he's the closest I have to a father figure. Blue and his sister both know how lucky they are and I admire that._

_Seeing as I have dug myself into an emotional spot I will say something about my mother, my loving and sometimes overly emotional mother. She's my number one inspiration. Bringing me up on her own from an early age must have been hard but she's done so well. Better than she probably takes credit for. I've got to say I love her and I love Pallet Town._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <strong>_**Longer chapters to come, just sort of writing an extended prologue. New chapter up soon.**


	3. Intuition

**Intuition**

Red wandered through the familiar city, his view seemingly eclipsed by the gym. Blue was standing outside, giving another press interview, they dispersed not too soon after Red arrived in the city.

"Come on in!"

"Let me get this straight, you've got the gym...already?"

"Yeah, and?" Blue questioned.

"You left only a couple of hours ago."

"There was nobody willing to take it on. I walked in, saw it was empty, and I do mean empty. Nothing here, stripped bare. I had a look around, saw nobody was taking care of it and I rang the Pewter Mail up. They came down and you just saw them interview me."

"So...you're officially a gym leader now?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Don't look so glum Red."

Red brushed his feet on the wooden floor, "I'm happy for you, seriously." He smiled another genuine smile.

"What are you going to do with your free time then? You gonna take on all fights, all battles? Destroy the rest to be the best and all that?"

Red gave a throaty laugh, "Oh yeah. Anyone, any time or place."

Blue returned a laugh, "Gramps phoned ahead, saying you were heading to Cerulean Cave, is that right?"

"Sure. I don't know what I'll find there."

Holding his finger up, Blue began to ramble, "When I became Champion, they told me a little about it. A powerful Pokémon lives in the cave, as in, more powerful than anything any bastard has ever seen! If anyone even took it on and won, they'd be a Master for sur-"

Red interrupted, "How do you know they weren't telling lies? The Elite Four wouldn't know barring Lance I guess. He seems to be top dog. It could just be a tale to tell people."

"Look Red, Lance knows a lot about Pokémon and besides, he's obviously too frightened to go in himself. Some creature is in there."

Red sighed and looked at his watch. "I better get on with it then."

"You sound so bored! If I had this chance I'd seize it with an iron fist."

"Gary, I told you that you'd be a better Champion."

Blue grinned, "I'm here now, plus it feels right."

Red nodded and headed out of the gym, grabbing his Pidgeot from the PC, Nurse Joy grabbed his attention, the Chansey stood next to her smiling, busily clapping away to itself.

"Red? Red is that you? My, you've grown haven't you."

"I've been away a while haven't I?" He gave her his show smile, his television smile, the half smile that made other people think he was content.

"Nearly eighteen years old and still growing! You're turning out the handsome young man, just like your father."

Red flinched slightly, trying to stop the flip his stomach made when he heard that.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I...I always forget..." She apologised.

Red motioned his hand, pretending to brush it off, "No...don't worry, really. It's fine. I only came to get Pidgeot anyway."

"How's your mother?" The pink haired nurse asked, polite as ever.

"She's fine, worried about me as usual," he gave a small chuckle, "I'm visiting her more now though, no need for world adventures now."

Nurse Joy nodded and held her hands clasped together below her waist. Red gave a half hearted wave and released Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot..." Red started, "You think you could fly me to Cerulean?"

The Pidgeot groomed it's breast, picking at it and giving an evil eye to his trainer.

"Pidge...I know it's been a while but c'mon. We can have a fun flight!"

Red's Pidgeot relaxed and stood back, opening it's wings far out. Red never tired of seeing that. Pidgeot's massive wingspan almost covered the front of the Pokémon Centre from view. Red got on his bird's back, it took off into the air, onlookers marvelling at the creature spiralling foot after foot upwards. Levelling out, Red pulled out his journal as he waited for Cerulean to come into view, continuing from his last entry.

_I'm on Pidgeot's back now, he's so fast it takes my breath away. It's funny that I always forget how quick he moves, he was the second Pokémon I caught, as a Pidgey that is. I'm heading to Cerulean now, the view below is magnificent, rivers blend into the land seamlessly. Nurse Joy of Viridian brought up that one subject, I felt shocked she brought my dad into the conversation. I can't remember the last time anybody but my mother brought him up. That particular Nurse Joy is a friend of the family, she visits when she can, she's kind but a little too friendly. They're all like that though, the Joy's. Having a lot of clones isn't always the best way to solve your problems. Not that the government cared back then and where are they now? Exactly, dead by their own hand. It's the same with the police officers, __the Jenny's, all of them cloned from one woman who was particularly effective. After the war they couldn't just kill them so I guess putting them to use monitoring the reborn population is one thing, right? _

_If anyone finds this after I die or otherwise then I guess you already know about the war, if not, I have time to kill so here's some background. Kanto, the country I live in, used to be part of this much larger country but I forget the name. That country gets in trouble, a war breaks out across the world and millions upon billions die. Throughout, prototype weapons are used and tested, one weapon changed the local wildlife and now we use them every day for tasks as they are now smarter, stronger but also a lot of them stayed wild and protective. I wasn't even old enough to remember when Professor Oak started using old military storage devices to capture these creatures but when he did, he started a revolution and everybody began to use them to help rebuild and so on. I was two years old when the war ended, my father died when I was only three days old._

Cerulean City shone under Pidgeot, the lakes and pools that were scattered about sparkled when the light hit them. The lush gardens of green stood out amongst the light sand covering pavement and concrete. Cerulean really was a summer city.

Hovering a couple of feet from the path, Red jumped off Pidgeot and let him roam the skies for a little while before having him return to the Pokéball. Red watched the citizens go about their business, the bike shop still selling their cycles at an inflated one million credits, the Mart and Pokémon Centre bustled with activity. As he walked forward he couldn't stop himself from staring at the gym. The young woman who mesmerised him from first glance within.

"Misty..." he mouthed to himself before stepping towards the place she resided.

Standing inside, battles commenced, he could overhear everybody due to the acoustics.

'Growlithe go!'

'Take them out Weepinbell!'

'Goldeen come back!'

The guide stood, playing on his Poké Gear. His scruffy black beard covered his neck, square glasses balanced on his nose, he was fixated with the device. Red approached the man people nicknamed 'Jim Gai'. He didn't look up to talk to Red but he noticed him.

"Yo Champ in making...the gym leader here is Misty...she uses water type Pokémon..."

"I am the Champ." Red stated.

Seemingly griped, his eyes drifted upward and his mild annoyance turned to shock and an open mouthed smile.

"Yo! CHAMP!" Oddly, 'Jim Gai' hugged Red, the latter not knowing how to react.

"It has been WAY too long champ! How are you bud?"

"Y'know. I'm all right."

"Never one of many words! I guess I did all the talking eh? You come to see Mist?"

Red gave an awkward smile and looked at his battered shoes, "Aheh, yeah."

"It's all good here baby! She's young, hot and an awesome trainer. Go give her my number, yeah?" He winked but Red wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Sure..."

"Oh yeah! Talk to you when you come back man." 'Jim Gai' fixed his gaze on the Poké Gear, tapping away at it.

The battles raged around Red, he tried to glimpse as much as he could as he walked forward, he paid little attention to where he was going. Having a small heart attack, he tried to avoid falling into the water, balancing on the edge of the pool as unwanted attention turned his way. The gym guide ran up and pulled on his backpack, eventually saving him from a watery embarrassment, not that that stopped some amused giggling. Misty walked over to the man currently sat down, his hat the same colour as his name.

"Are you...Red?" she asked. His stomach did a flip again.

"Oh...hi Misty...erm...sorry about that...we were just going..."

"Don't be silly!" She replied gleefully, her beaming smile making him stand and stare, "I haven't seen you in forever! Come on, let's go to the café in town and have a chat." Misty's smile continued, and he followed her, staring at her red locks, the side ponytail thing that confused him still there, she walked gracefully out of the gym, turning at the last possible moment to address him.

"Erm...gym guy...?"

"Yes?" Jim Gai replied eagerly, his desperation for attention not yet fulfilled.

"I'm going for a coffee with my friend here, it's been a while so...do you mind giving us some time?" Her forthcoming nature impressed Red as did her insistence that Jim Gai looked after the gym. However, he didn't seem to catch on that she was politely telling him to go away.

"I'll keep watch, don't you worry baby!"

"Please don't call me that." Misty opened the door, holding it for Red, the young man followed her to the café where she held the door open again for him.

They sat down, she ordered two coffees, and they sat in silence until they were rested on the table. Red didn't know if he should say something to break the silence but he didn't know what to say. The drinks arrived and Misty thanked the waitress, her turquoise eyes digging deep into Red as the cup eclipsed the lower half of her face.

"I need my coffee before I can talk," she said a slight laugh protruding from her, "Why did you come and visit me, Champ?"

Red sighed, sipping at the cup he had been given, "I just...I wanted to see you I guess."

He realised how that sounded and quickly, and breathlessly regrouped his thoughts, "Y'know, seeing as I was visiting the town and it'd been so long and there is so much to see outside of the gym but I guess there is nothing more to see outside of seeing you and the gym what with all the Pokémon an-"

Red's rambling was cut off by Misty placing a soft index finger to her mouth, she then started to speak, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much, 'Red'...why do they give you such stupid titles What was wrong with your old name? Not that you ever told me it."

"Yeah, the whole codename thing gave me a colour for a name, how fantastic is that?"

Misty smiled, "I don't know, it matches your hat."

Red relaxed and she continued, "You don't have to be nervous around me you know. I'm not the bitch I make myself out to be. That's a persona, a front."

"I...I guess it's been a while since I really talked to anyone other than my family."

She cocked her head to a side, "This might seem weird coming from a stranger but if you like, you can always talk to me."

"Okay," he grinned, taking his hat off and placing it on down on the soft cushion resting on the sofa he sat on. Misty was opposite him, he couldn't make her out, was she flirting with him or just being friendly?

"I'm heading into Cerulean Cave. You have any tips for me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know," she replied honestly, "I know everything about Cerulean except what is in that cave."

Red held his hands together, "I'll go in then, people keep telling me there's a Pokémon in there like no other."

"There are Pokémon everywhere though, what's so special about this one? Is it rare? Is it a myth or what?"

He shrugged at her questions, drinking some more coffee and running his hand through his shaggy dark hair, "I just want to find if anything is in there, beat it, capture it, whatever and go home."

Misty shot him a look of pending disappointment, "You're Champion now. You can't back down from your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny. I believe in choice. I chose to be a trainer, I chose to take on the gym leaders, I chose to take on the Elite Four and I chose to go home and give it up. I've done the 'journey,' the rite of passag-" He stopped himself, he wasn't used to giving way to his emotions. He wasn't a cold person by any means, just withdrawn when it came to talking about himself.

Misty reached her hand out and put it on his, she smiled earnestly, "Let's pay for the coffee before we have any deep conversations." She winked at him afterwards.

It was the wink that got him before and it got him again there, the flutter of those dark lashes that drew him in. He had properly talked to her once but he felt a connection with her. Red didn't let it get to him though.

"I'll pay." He exclaimed.

"No way mister," Misty replied, pulling out a sea shell shaped purse.

"I insist."

"Red," she started, "If there's anything that frustrates me, it's a man that doesn't do what he's told."

He backed down, hands raised, he felt guilty but she paid, they walked out of the shop together and he put his hands firmly in his pockets indicating that he needed to get on with his 'duty'. Misty put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to say goodbye. He felt himself fumbling with his keys, muttering a small 'see ya' before she gave him a big hug. A friendly hug. She left him with more questions than he knew what to do with or had time to answer. Pulling out his journal again, he walked back into the café, ordering a larger coffee than before, the sofa he had sat on and the sofa Misty had sat on were both left untouched by anybody else's presence. Parking himself in the same seat, Red added a mere sentence to the day's events.

_Cerulean really is a beautiful place. The girl who owns the gym is something much more._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. <strong>_**As always, thanks for any and all support. Red is going to Cerulean Cave next.**

**- a random reader: I think it's safe to say, yes! **


	4. Omnipotence

**Omnipotence**

Red had walked across the Nugget Bridge, nodding to the trainers who recognised him. Turning left at the top, he scanned the small patch of grass that contained Caterpie and Oddish. Walking through, they scuttled away from him as did a little band of Abra that teleported once they spotted the young man. Red got to the end of the patch, the water calm and blue.

"Wartortle, go."

The shelled creature was released into the water, it splashed happily, doing backstrokes to warm up.

"Think you can take me around there?" Red asked.

The Pokémon agreed cheerfully and Red clumsily clambered on to Wartortle's shell.

"Guess I'm gonna have to kneel."

Wartortle carried Red to the entrance of the Cerulean Cave, its appearance was modest, almost like a generic cave you would coo at then ignore. Spotting the man that guarded the entrance, he chewed on Bulbasaur seeds and was relaxing against the rocky outside.

Red got off Wartortle and called him back to his Pokéball, immediately engaging the man stood guard.

"Excuse m-"

"Woah there! Nobody but the Pokémon League Board, the Elite Four and the Champion are allowed to enter here. Turn back please." The guard said, suddenly alert.

"You don't understand," Red replied, "I'm the Champion."

"Oh! They didn't tell me. I.D. Card please."

Red showed him his recently changed I.D. Card, its golden hue showing his League member status.

"Do you know what's in there?" Red asked innocently.

"Wild, strong Pokémon, and I do mean strong. Really tough. The terrain isn't the best to walk through and over, plus there are pools of water that have formed over the years due to rain dripping through the cracks. You'll have to sign this to show that we are only responsible for letting you in, we will also cover any injuries you will sustain."

"I 'will' sustain?"

"Oh yes," came the honest reply, "No doubt. There are very angry creatures in there. They won't hesitate to attack you. Territorial doesn't even do it justice."

"Wow."

"You see this rope?"

Red saw the length of rope attached to the grass they stood on.

"I'll wrap this around your ankle, follow it back here to find your way out."

Firmly tying it around Red's leg, the League guard smiled up at him.

"Here goes." Red said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Good luck!"

Red entered the cave cautiously, walking ten feet down the path before hearing a Golbat cry, it made him jump as a flock of them suddenly flew past with a dead Venomoth carried in their claws. He could see a gaggle of Magneton and Magnemite hover past, the static making his dark hair stand on end. The cave had more light than he expected, holes in the stone high above, providing him illumination.

"Go, Charizard."

The beast exited his Pokéball, roaring loudly and frightening the nearby Parasect and the Golbats away from the two. They kept walking, seconds turned into minutes, the Pokémon wondering what the intruders were doing in their home. One Pokémon wanted to find out.

The Rhyhorn rushed in front of Red, Charizard reaching his arm out to protect him. Charizard grunted at the Rhyhorn and it grunted back. The rocky behemoth scraping its hoof, ready to charge.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard blasted the stream of red and white fire at the challenger, the heat licking over the smooth ridges on its body. The Rhyhorn looked as if it couldn't take much more but charged ahead, attempting to distil the fire. As it got closer, the temperature increased, the impending horn attack turning into nothing as the Rhyhorn passed out much to Red's surprise. The young man and his Pokémon just kept walking.

The journey to the bottom of the cave came to a standstill when they reached a pool of water.

"Can you cut the rope for me?" Red asked Charizard, the swipe sliced the threads away.

"Guess you're going back in the Pokéball though, too much water here."

Charizard seemingly tutted before turning into red energy and disappearing.

"Wartortle, come out."

His loyal Wartortle entered the ice cold pool of water, recoiling at first. Red thought he heard Dodrio but dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. His jeans were soaked from Wartortle wading through a low roofed area, it had been claustrophobic and he didn't know if he was going to become trapped. As he exited, the cave opened up and a beam of sun glistened down upon him. It felt comforting, maybe he could escape upwards rather than heading back.

A tiny, island like formation greeted him, the figure of what he believed was a man shimmered inside a ball of blue energy, leaving the black silhouette for him to stare at. As he got off Wartortle, he realised it wasn't a man's figure, it looked more like a humanoid; a humanoid shaped Pokémon.

His shoes became flooded with the same freezing liquid, he stepped through the giant puddle as best as he could, eventually climbing up the jagged rocks and towards the orb.

"What the...?" Red reached his hand out, hoping not to get a surprise. Nothing happened when he touched the aura surrounding the creature.

Sighing, Red looked at the rock formation he was stood on, altered to create a battling ground, it was clearly shaped by a sentient creature.

"Hello?" Red said to the floating blue orb.

He waited, unsure what to do, the entire area was empty. No other Pokémon were around, not even the numerous Golbat and their young.

"Go, Charizard." Red released his Pokémon, the Pokémon roared similarly to his previous release. That was when the orb burst harmlessly, seemingly expanding from the inside.

Red shielded his eyes, his cap held down with one hand to stop the sudden rush of air throw it away.

"_A worthy opponent?" _The being inside seemed to say.

"I am the Indigo Plateau Champion...?" Red asked it, confused.

"_How amusing. What is your name?"_

Red attempted to look threatening, the aura still hadn't dissipated completely.

"Are you a Pokémon?" Red asked.

Laughing to itself the silhouette answered, _"If you mean, am I a living organism then, yes, yes I do believe I am what you call a, 'Pokémon'."_

"How do you...talk?"

It laughed again, _"I am speaking to you telepathically. Does it not feel as if my voice is intruding your mind?"_

Red mouthed, 'Psychic' and the creature elaborated.

"_You believe you should label everything, you humans. You believe everything should have a number. A name. A purpose. Something that gives you meaning in this pitiless existence, in this pitiless destroyed world. If you are to give me a classification, then I suppose I do fall into the 'Psychic' pantheon most closely. The creatures you cage have as much potential as you humans, no doubt being able to exceed it given the chance. The chance you beings would never give them, due to you all being egotistical, to the need to be top of your food chain. More meaningless contrivance."_

Red wanted to speak, wanted to stop the Pokémon from demeaning him, from insulting him but couldn't get the words out, as if he was blocked.

"_Fool. You are no different from the rest of them. 'I want to be the greatest' is within every humans mind. They all believe it, they are all selfish. Pokémon are not. Pokémon selflessly give and give until they die, having lived a destructive and careless life. They go to the grave bitter, their 'owners' replacing them as soon as possible. If it had been one of yours, you would have never replaced them."_

Red replied, "You talk too much."

The aura disappeared, the creature before him was grey skinned, it had a violet stomach that went under it's legs and became a violet tail. It's feet were stub like, two toes at the front with one at the back keeping it upright. Three suction cup-like, skeletal fingers on each hand. Skinny arms and neck. Two ears protruding from it's head, heliotrope irises that dug deep into the soul. The most defining feature was the tube that went from the back of it's head and burrowed into it's back. Red was terrified. He had never witnessed any Pokémon like it.

"_I am Mewtwo."_

"Charizard, fire blast!"

Charizard blew the flames towards Mewtwo, the fire seemingly engulfing the psychic creature before them. The smoke cleared slowly, only for Charizard to be met with a blue wave of energy, blasting him back into the pool of shallow water. Red yelled for his friend, the cries seemingly drowned out by the laughing.

"_Once again, you underestimate me and you disrespect your Pokémon. Let me guess, you will get your Charizard to return, ignoring his pain. You will let him suffer until you have defeated me and captured me in a similar matter, no?"_

Red's blood boiled, he was furious. The arrogance of the creature was infuriating.

"Wartortle, go!"

"_Ah yes, the famous Wartortle. You see, Wartortle is the evolution trainers get their Squirtle to, that's when they no longer care about what it wants. They seek only Blastoise, getting to know Squirtle and the latter well, without wanting to know about the in between. It's a shame, but it's inevitable."_

"Water gun!"

Mewtwo covered itself in a barrier.

"Skull bash!"

Mewtwo dodged.

"Rapid spin!"

Mewtwo spun Wartortle faster, causing it to become confused then it threw it to the roof of the cave, letting it come falling fast, catching it inches from the ground. Mewtwo was amused by Red's attempt at rescuing it from the drop.

"_If that had been you, I would have let you die. If I let Wartortle fall, it would have used it's shell. Evolution is marvellous, no?" _Mewtwo stated, flinging Wartortle into Red's arms.

"Ivysaur, get out here!"

Ivysaur stood firm, awaiting orders.

"Vine whip it's legs out from under it!"

"_You call me 'it' as if I have no gender." _The vines careened towards Mewtwo. _"I can assure you I am a male."_

One vine was stopped mid-air, the other wrapped around Mewtwo's leg.

"_That's more like it."_

Mewtwo grabbed the vine that pulled on him and threw Ivysaur upwards with surprising physical strength.

"_I must say, giving your slave a more complex order is showing you also adapt to the situation. It's a shame that it isn't enough, human."_

Ivysaur was thrown into the a small waterfall, trickles of water skimmed down it, Ivysaur now damming the slithering process.

"_I grow tired. If that is all you have to show me, I don't understand why you are Champion. Leave me and send a more worthy Champion."_

Red stared in horror, "I can take you! I still have more Pokémon."

"_It is futile, I have won. I will save you the embarrassment."_

Mewtwo turned away, refusing to fight.

"I will remain Champion."

"_If you are the best trainer humans have to offer then I would like to see you prove it. Come and find me again when you are ready to give me a worthwhile challenge."_

Before Red could blink he had been transported back to the entrance, Ivysaur soon in tow.

The guard rushed to see if he was okay, "Hey man, you all right?"

Red rubbed the back of his head, "I think so, yeah."

"You find what you were looking for?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe. I just need to sit down."

Red sat over the patch of land, his feet dangling over the calm collection of water. He breathed deeply, suddenly sitting up right when his mind became engaged once more.

_'Nothing must be said of my existence, least of all to the idiot outside. I pick up his thought patterns enough as it is. As I told you before, seek me out again when you feel you can go less than five minutes without being defeated.'_

Mewtwo's intrusion forced Red to run chest deep through the water that surrounded the cave, heading back to Cerulean, the guard shouting for him to come back.

"I know what I have to do." Red said to himself.

Misty talked to a friend of hers outside the gym, the two were laughing until Misty's friend pointed out an unusually soaked, fully clothed trainer behind her.

"R-Red?" Misty said, "I'm guessing you left pretty quickly."

"Need...a Pokémon...Centre..." Red stated breathlessly.

"Do you mind telling me why you're covered in water?"

"I just...know what I have...to do..."

Misty walked Red to the hospital, they walked in, the young man dripping over the gleaming white floor, unceremoniously dropping the Pokéballs on the front desk. Misty held Red and sat with him, stares from all angles surrounding the two.

"Red," Misty started, "What happened?"

Red panted, seemingly in a daze, "I need to be stronger...I need to be better..."

"Okay, so that whole speech you gave me at the café is all Ponyta shit now?"

Red chuckled, "Yes and no. I think. I don't know."

She put her arm around him, "You don't have to do anything. Just tell me what happened in there."

He removed his hat and held his head up so he could be face to face with Misty.

"There was a Pokémon in there. At least, I think it was a Pokémon. It told me it wa-"

Misty interrupted, "Wait...it spoke to you?"

"Not exactly..." Red continued, "It got into my head, 'he' said he was a Pokémon. Called himself 'Mewtwo'."

"You mean like...Mew?"

"Sort of. But this thing was bigger and a lot scarier. I almost broke down when he started insulting me. He said humans are the cause of the problems in this world, basically."

Misty sat back and tried to process her thoughts, nothing sparked to life.

Red sat up himself and said, "I didn't imagine it Misty, he spoke to me, offered me to challenge him when I become stronger."

"Did 'he' let you know when?"

"He just said to come back when I'm a better trainer."

The red haired gym leader kept scanning Red to get some answers. He stood and put his cap back on, placing his hands deep into his jeans pockets.

"This sounds crazy...but...I'm going to take on Mount Silver."

"You'll be killed." Misty exclaimed bluntly.

"I just stared death in the face."

"Taking on a mountain is a little different to taking on a powerful Pokémon. You need equipment, food, water, shelter..."

"I know. Listen, I told my mother I'd be back to see her every month...I could come and see you too if you want?"

Misty rubbed the back of her neck, "To do what? Pester me some more?" She winked at him, sending a familiar shiver up his spine.

"I can let you know how I'm getting on. I just need to train. To be honest, I don't have a lot of friends I can keep in touch with. A lot of them have gone on their own journeys."

"Say no more," She said, smiling. "Visit whenever you want."

Misty hugged the taller teenager to his surprise, he hugged her back.

Red had stopped the night in the Pokémon Centre, awakening to Nurse Joy telling him his Pokémon were healed and ready to go. He looked at his watch; 6:27 am.

Groaning, he exited the place of rest, heading out into the morning sun. Feeling an opportunity, Red opened his backpack and pulled the journal out.

_June 1__st_

_I'm heading back to see Professor Oak, I need some information on Mount Silver, namely, how I can get up there without breaking a leg. I do know that it is freezing at the top so plenty of warm clothes and a LOT of food. When I think of how I can use my Pokémon to help me, I think back to something the Gym Leader, Koga, told me as he gave me the Soul Badge. "You may have bested me but remember this, Pokémon are not tools of war." I was so sure I'd heard it before, on television or from someone else that the sentence stuck in my head. I listened to his words and I remember them to this day._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N. <em>Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm hoping this is the start of the real adventure now, next chapter there's going to be a familiar face to look forward to. Thanks again.**


End file.
